danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Mondo Owada
Mondo Owada (大和田 紋土 Ōwada Mondo) is one of the characters featured in Danganronpa:Trigger Happy Havoc. He has the title Ultimate Biker Gang Leader (超高校級の「暴走族」''chō kōkō kyū no “bōsōzoku”''). He was the second leader of Crazy Diamonds, Japan’s fiercest and largest Biker gang. He killed Chihiro Fujisaki in the boy's changing room in a fit of rage and jealousy. He was later executed after being voted guilty in the class trial. Appearance Mondo's appearance is that of a typical gangster. He has purple irises and a fierce expression on. His hair is styled in a light, pale brown pompadour at the front. On the back however, he has medium length, straight brown hair. He wears a long black coat with a white shirt underneath. Mondo wears a loose pair of black pants with a bulky, silver belt buckle at the center. For footwear, he has a pair of white loafers. And he does NOT always carry around a sledgehammer as it might appear in the photograph(right). Personality Behaving like a stereotypical delinquent, Mondo is foul-mouthed and can come off as a rude individual. He can be easily provoked by others, and will not hesitate to resort to violence if he starts to lose his patience. Just like Chihiro, he has a huge complex about being seen as weak, causing him to constantly repeat in his mind that he is strong. This complex stems from the fact that the gang members tend to look down on him due to his status as the little brother of Daiya Owada, the previous leader of Crazy Diamonds. Mondo states that he tends to be very nervous around the girls that he likes, causing him to raise his voice and ultimately scaring them away, at least 10 of them. He also has a soft spot for dogs, since he has had one named Chuck in the past. His final Free Time sequence reveals his insecurity about his future. He believes that the only choice for him after high school is over is to get a job and decides that he would choose to become a carpenter, since he wants to start making things instead of breaking them. History Several spoilers follow this section! Prior to the Tragedy Before Mondo was the leader of the Crazy Diamonds, he was second in command to his brother, Daiya whom he revered and respected greatly. He called him the “best gang leader in Japan” and it was because of him that Mondo initially joined the gang. Intimidated by his brother's great charisma and success, and wanting to prove he was not inferior to him, Mondo challenged his brother to a street race the night of Daiya's retirement as leader. During the race, Mondo's desperation caused him to be too reckless and he found himself in the way of a truck. Just as the truck came racing forward, his brother swerved in to push him out of the way, and consequently, Daiya was hit in lieu of Mondo. His dying request was a promise to keep the gang together. High School Life of Mutual Killing Along with the other students, Mondo was trapped along with the other students by Monokuma in the academic coliseum. When Monokuma reveals the rules of the academic coliseum, Mondo becomes enraged. Makoto Naegi tries to calm him down, but Mondo ends up punching him. Later, Mondo apologizes for the way he behaved in the gym. After the murder of Sayaka Maizono in Chapter 1, Mondo is nominated (along with Sakura Ogami) to stand watch over the crime scene. When it is time for the Class Trial, Mondo begins to suspect Makoto, but is later persuaded to find another culprit. When the trial is over, Mondo is shocked and angered as he comes to terms with his new life. In the start of Chapter 2, more details of Mondo's personal life surface. Later, Monokuma reveals his second incentive. After the breakdown of Chihiro, Mondo tries to help Chihiro calm down. Chihiro wishes to become strong, and thinks Mondo could help. Later, Chihiro reveals his secret to Mondo. Surprise, which later turns to extreme jealousy and rage, overcomes Mondo. The strength that Chihiro possessed reminded Mondo of the strength he lost. In a fit of rage, he hits Chihiro with a dumbbell. He then disposed of Chihiro's bag and "switched" the crime scene by bringing Chihiro's body to the girls changing room and swapping the carpets and the posters of both changing rooms. Mondo also broke Chihiro's e-Handbook by throwing it into the sauna (as he learned firsthand after his sauna competition with Kiyotaka Ishimaru that extreme heat is one of the few things that can break the e-Handbook), in order to keep Chihiro's secret. Surprisingly, Byakuya Togami witnessed his entire ordeal and, wanting to "make the case more interesting", proceeded to further tamper with the crime scene by hanging Chihiro in a crucifix position with the extension cord from the library's desk lamp, and writing "Bloodbath Fever" on the wall using Chihiro's blood. Aside from providing himself with amusement for the upcoming class trial, Byakuya had another motive in tampering with Chihiro's murder scene in that particular way: to uncover Genocide Jack, a serial killer hiding amongst his classmates, by pinning the murder onto him. After the events of the second Class Trial, Mondo is found guilty. Mondo truly feels bad for what he did, and much to the dismay of Taka, his dear best friend. Monokuma sends Mondo off to be executed. Execution : Main Article: The Cage of Death Relationships Daiya Owada Daiya was Mondo's older brother, who founded and led the Crazy Diamonds biker gang up until the day of his death. He and his brother were participating in a motorcycle race, and Mondo became reckless while he was attempting to prove himself to the gang and Daiya. He sped into the wrong side of the road, and was about to crash into an oncoming car. Just before he was struck, however, Daiya pushed him out of the way, knocking him to the side and taking the blow from the car himself. He died in Mondo's arms, telling him to not let the gang be broken up. It was a “promise between two men”, which Mondo did his best to keep. When this secret is finally revealed, Mondo explains how guilty he feels for not only killing his brother, but for not being able to uphold the last promise he made to Daiya. Kiyotaka Ishimaru Mondo and Taka did not get along at first, which was not surprising, as Taka was the “Ultimate Moral Compass”, while Mondo was the “Ultimate Biker Gang Leader”. They formed a sort of rivalry, which quickly escalated to the two spending a prolonged period of time in a high-temperature sauna. This was to show a test of manliness, and whoever were to give up would be the lesser man. However, as soon as this event was over, the two acted as if they had been seemily inseperable. They would laugh together and have their arms around each other's shoulders in a “friendly” matter. When Mondo was found guilty in the 2nd trial, the only person who did not vote him as the culprit was Taka, who voted for himself instead. With this, it seemed like Taka was willing to have himself and everyone else die before he would let Mondo himself. He broke down, bawling and screaming, yelling and asking why he did it, clearly devastated that he was losing such a close friend. During the 3rd Chapter, when Taka was speaking with Alter Ego, the program changed its appearance and attitude to match that of Mondo's. Through Mondo's inspiring words, Taka then went through a self-proclaimed “transformation”, in which his and Mondo's “spirits” became one. He started addressing himself as Kiyondo, which is a culmination of both his and Mondo's names. Chihiro Fujisaki The first time they interacted, Mondo lunged at Byakuya for making Chihiro cry. Mondo seems to hold a protective side, especially when it comes to (since he thought Chihiro was a girl) girls, and stood up for him. The next day, he accidently shouted and caused Chihiro to cry. Mondo immediately apologizes and promises not to shout again. In hopes of gaining strength, Chihiro would later ask Mondo to train with him, revealing that he was male and wanting to change from being weak to strong. Mondo, feeling jealousy of Chihiro's inner strength, kills him in blind rage, with the use of a dumbbell. Mondo soon regrets his actions and attempts to make it up to Chihiro by keeping his secret for as long as possible by switching the crime scene and broke his e-Handbook. Mondo later is executed willingly by Monokuma after being discovered as the culprit. Free Time Presents Obtained from the MonoMono Machine. *Turbo Cup Ramen *Roller Slippers *Brand New Sarashi *Super Chinchilla Upholstery Choices During free time conversations, the player will occationally be given a choice on how to respond to something that is said. These are the 'right' choices. *When it's got no muffler *Hand-to-hand *Silencer *Leaving someone to die *Dog person Skills These will aid you, usually during Class Trials. *Downshift *Shift Up Quotes *“Name's Mondo Owada. Nice to fuckin' meetcha.” *“Y...you fucker... don't overdo it... if this joke doesn't stop right now, I will...--” *“Oy, don't go silent now...?!” *“I got you, you fucker!! I don't care if you're remote controlled or a stuffed toy, I'm going to crush you like a fly!!” *“I've had it. Get the fuck out of my way...” *After knocking Naegi out: “Yo, my bad, Naegi-kun.” * “What!? You’re not a little kid anymore, right? And you still don’t have a hog!? God you’re such a fuckin’ dweeb!” (to Makoto Naegi) * “A real man rides Kawasaki, okay? That’s what I ride. You oughta see it, man. The v-twin’s got that monster power, it’s like you’re dancin’. Course, it ain’t for just anyone. You gotta have the skill to handle it.” *“Hell yeah I do! I’m a goddamn biker, ain’t I? We’re crazy as hell!” * “Daiya and Mondo—together we were the Diamond Brothers! Everyone up and down the country knew us!” * “You can’t wave the banner for our gang without that kinda strength!” *“D-Don’t be a fuckin’ idiot! I can’t hit a girl...! And she’s a girl, right? I’d ruin my honor... My mom would kill me! I’m serious! I can’t hit girls! It’s not like I’m scared of her or anything! Ya bastard!” (thinking about Sakura Ogami) *“Shouting’s in my blood, asshole! When I get stressed out, I yell! Shit! It’s just a nervous habit! What’s the big deal!? Other than the fact that it makes it hard to ask girls out! I get all nervous, and I start yelling! So I always get rejected! And thanks to that, I’m on a ten-game losing streak right now! It really sucks!” *“I know how that feels man... It’s tough to lose a dog you love so much. I totally know how you feel!” * “I like screwin’ around with my friends and stuff. Whenever I get to go out and run wild with my Crazy Diamond crew, it’s such a goddamn rush... I mean sure, there was a shit-ton pressure to build up the gang and everything, but sill... Gettin’ to hang with them was the fuckin’ best, man.” *“But I’ve been thinking a lot lately... What’s gonna happen when I’m done with high school? Everyone in the Crazy Diamonds is gonna graduate. I gave everything to them. What do I do then? And I’m not smart like the rest of you...College? Not a chance. So I gotta get a job, right? I feel like... maybe I’ve already done whatever I’m gonna do in life. Maybe I’ve maxed out... It’s like I’m... empty now. I dunno, I can’t figure out how to say it...” *“The point is, that’s how big part of my life the Crazy Diamonds have been. So when I think about not having around anymore... I get scared. Maybe that’s why I came here in the first place, to run away. To run away from the fear...” *“And maybe this is my punishment for everything up till now. Maybe I’m being punished for just doing whatever I felt like all my life.” *“Shit, Makoto. You want me to put on a suit or some shit? But... maybe you’re right... Maybe having as much fun as I did, means I’ll be able to dedicate myself to working hard from now on. You know, when I think about it... maybe it won’t be all that bad!” (to Makoto Naegi) Trivia *The kanji for Mondo mean “family crest” and “earth/soil”, while Owada is a combination of the kanji 大 - “big”, 和 - “peace”, and 田 - “rice field”, meaning it could be translated as “big rice field of peace”. *In the shack in the Greenhouse located on the 5th floor, there is a pickaxe with the name of Owada's biker gang on it, the "Crazy Diamonds". The origin of the pickaxe is yet to be revealed. *The name of Mondo's gang is most likely a reference to Josuke Higashikata's Stand 'Crazy Diamond' (written and pronounced in Japanese as 「クレイジー・ダイヤモンド」''Kureijī Daiyamondo'') from Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond is Unbreakable. **Mondo's hairstyle and clothing are likely to be references to Josuke Higashikata as well. **Incidentally, there is also a Daiya Higashikata. This character, however, is female and a distant relative of the aforementioned Josuke Higashikata. *The names of the Owada brothers, when put together (DaiyaMondo), can be interpreted in Japanese as “diamond” (as shown above). This is stated by Mondo to be where his bike gang's name, The Crazy Diamonds, comes from. *During a free-time event, Makoto learns that Mondo loves dogs, and at one time had a Maltese named Chuck. *Mondo enjoys karaoke. *It is revealed on the drama CD that he likes cotton candy. *His preferred motorcycle is a Kawasaki. Category:Danganronpa Characters Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Executed